


Meteorite Within the Ash

by pajama_cats



Series: Diamond in The Rough [13]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Pokemon Battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Wes and Wally reunite and team up to stop Team Magma from using a Meteorite to force the Volcano at Mt. Chimney and Terraform Hoenn.
Relationships: Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Diamond in The Rough [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837282
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Meteorite Within the Ash

The trip to Fallarbor Town was oddly nice.

It took Wes three days to get there and while traveling through a bunch of ash wasn't exactly ideal, he'd take it over the ocean any day. Maybe it was best he made it to Fallarbor Town alone this time, he's sure Steven wouldn't appreciate getting his suit covered in ash either.

When Wes stepped out of the Pokemon Center he was surprised to see a familiar green blur going in the opposite direction of where he was headed. As if realizing who he just ran by, Wally halted in his steps, and twirled around with a big grin on his face. Wally nearly ran into him, hunching over to catch his breath. 

_ Eager little guy..  _ Wes smiled to himself, waiting for Wally to collect himself.

"Wes!" Wally straightens up, but soon the happiness is replaced with panic. "T-team Magma was in Meteor Falls! The admin you defeated back in Rustboro City was there and stole a Meteorite!"

Oh great. Maybe that meant Tabitha was still around for him to stop. Last time he encountered him was the same day he met Steven..

"I-I tried to stop him but he escaped.." Wally sighed. "But he mentioned he was going to use the Meteorite at Mt. Chimney to force the Volcano to become active! Can you  _ please _ help me?"

First trying to drought Hoenn with a Pokemon ability and now this? They were so hellbent on Terraforming Hoenn that they have no idea what the consequences would be.

"I'll help," Like he'd sit around and let Team Magma do as they pleased. "But you have to stay here for your own safety."

"No!" Wally looks a little taken back by his own outburst but shakes his head. "I want to help save Hoenn too!"

For once his soft gray eyes flared with determination that Wes hasn't seen before. It has him smile, if only briefly, by how worked up Wally was over saving his region.

"Fine," Wally perks up but Wes holds up a hand.  _ "But  _ if things get dangerous then you listen to me and escape, okay?"

"That sounds good," Wally replies as if he doubts it'll come to that. "But how are we supposed to make it to Mt. Chimney from here?"

Well, that was easy enough for him. Tossing out a pokeball a bird wrapped in flames emerged gracefully above them; pink flames glowing brightly from under the ash that fell.

"Whoa.." Wally stared up in awe, smiling brightly when his Pokemon nudged her head against his hand. "I've never seen a Pokemon like this before!"

"I'd be surprised if you did," Wes remarks with a smile. "It's a Galarian Moltres."

  
  
  
  
  


After a minute of Wally aweing over his Pokemon the three speed to Mt. Chimney. Wally was seated in front of him to ensure he was safe and clung to the neck of Moltres as they reached their destination.

The hot air hits them the moment Moltres flaps its wings and lands, something Wes was quite used to but he wasn't sure how Wally would hold up.

_ I'll try to hurry for his sake. _

Just as they jump off of Moltres and he returns the legendary, a group of Team Magma Grunts surround them; some looking in awe and the others Wes hardly recognizes that look none too happy to see him.

"I'll handle them, you go after their leader!" Wally looks just as determined as he did in Fallarbor Town, though Wes on the other hand is reluctant to leave Wally especially when there were so many grunts around. "Go, Delcatty! Swablu!"

Wes watches the two Pokemon, both seeming leveled high enough to handle their own and it brings him  _ some  _ comfort knowing Wally still had three other Pokemon on hand that he knew of.

The Swablu stood out to him though. Just a normal-flying type for now, but once it evolves..

_ Guess he really is getting a dragon type after all. _

"Here, take these," Wes shoves a handful of super potions and burn heals onto Wally's hands who looks puzzled at first, but is grateful for the gesture. "I'm going to the summit, be careful!"

Wally gives him a reassuring smile and turns back to his opponents; shouts from the battle fading the more Wes dashes off towards the summit of Mt. Chimney.

"Why do we have to go through so much of a hassle for a Pokemon that  _ might  _ exist," Tabitha's voice makes him halt in his steps, and to his surprise (and discomfort) Courtney is there as well. "Can't we achieve Maxie's goal without it?"

"Still bringing Pokemon into this?" Wes scoffs. "Why don't you just give up on this insane scheme already."

Courtney gave him a curious look, eyes nearly dull compared to Tabitha who was  _ seething  _ at his mere presence. Whether the admins liked him or hated him it made no difference to him. 

This was about the fate of Hoenn anyway. Home of Steven, one of the kindest men he's ever met and Wally, who was fragile with a determined heart. For their sake he'd fight for the region.

Hoenn's safety and theirs is all that matters now.

"Listen here you  _ foreigner," _ Wes sends a glare at Tabitha, though it was more of a,  _ if looks could kill  _ kind of glare.  _ Rude bastard.  _ "What happens in Hoenn has nothing to do with you!"

"Your actions are putting Pokemon and humans lifes in danger," Wes retaliates. "So it  _ does  _ make it my business."

"Enough!" Tabitha gripped onto a pokeball, furiously throwing it. "Courtney, let's crush this fool!"

To nobody's surprise Tabitha and Courtney both sent out Camerupts. Each one stomped their hooves on the floor and glared at the trainer as if Wes was going to turn tail because of that.

_ I'll show them intimidating. _

Wordlessly, Wes sent out his Galarian Moltres and Entei who let out a mighty roar at the two Camerupts. Wes could have laughed by how baffled Tabitha looked by their appearance.

"When did you get your hands on  _ two  _ legendary Pokemon?!"

Instead of answering, Wes eyed Tabitha's Camerupt and shouted a demand. "Entei use Shadow Eruption!" 

Rocks surrounded in fire erupted from Entei's mouth; though the rocks almost looked as if they were coal by how dark the flames were. Caught off guard, Tabitha's Camerupt and Courtney's both took a direct hit to the overpowering flames. 

"Moltres use Shadow Sky!"

Moltres tilted its head to the sky, sending up a small ray of shadows that filled the sky above them. A harsh rain came pouring down, only the rain was black and purple; drizzling down on team Magma's Pokemon to inflict damage.

"Camerupt.. Rock Slide." Courtney calmly commanded. Her Camerupt stomped its hooves against the ground, having rocks appear above his Pokemon _ —  _

"Both of you dodge it!"

There was a small chance they could evade the attack, and even if they got a little bit hurt it was worth not having to get fully hit by the super effective attack.

"Camerupt use Curse on that damn Moltres!" 

"Entei interrupt it with Shadow Blitz!"

Entei's body glowed with a purple aura surrounding him. His eyes narrowed as he started to charge towards Camerupt as if he were using Take Down but with more hidden power to it.

"Camerupt.. Earthquake." 

Despite the order, Entei was able to make contact against Tabitha's Camerupt and nearly toppled the fire-ground type over by the impact.

"Moltres stop the attack with Shadow Hurricane!"

Just like it was the normal Hurricane move (only with dark aura surrounding it), a strong wind took over the battlefield, making it look like a complete storm was taking place at the summit. Both Camerupts were raised off the ground, getting hit in the Hurricane by pelts of rain and to Wes's uneasiness Courtney was staring up at the hurt Pokemon with awe.

When the Camerupts both dropped to the ground Courtney's was barely able to hold itself up and Tabitha's was struggling not to bump into its teammate.

"Camerupt be useful and get Entei with Take Down!"

"Moltres knock it back with Shadow Fire! Entei, finish this with Lava Plume!"

As predicted, Camerupt ran face first into a burst of flames sent from Moltres's mouth; flames darker than her feathers surrounding Camerupt into a nightmarish scorch. With Shadow Storm now subsided, Entei washed a wave of flames over the field; encircling the two Camerupts until the point of fatigue. 

"Are you two done wasting my time now?" Wes asks, tone annoyed. Courtney looks unfazed but Tabitha on the other hand looked downright  _ fearful. _

Did he seriously think he could win?

"Hand over the meteorite,  _ now."  _ Wes demands; an ominous air to him as he begins walking towards them. Entei let out a roar and Tabitha's back ended up hitting Moltres who screeched down at him. Entei's mouth had flames coming from it making Tabitha jump, and Moltres looked as if she were waiting for Wes to give her the signal to start pecking him.

Perhaps they too weren't happy about that "little" comment Tabitha made earlier. 

Suddenly a ringing sound could be heard and Courtney pulled out a Pokenav Plus, immediately answering it. "Yes sir..?"

_ "We've found it, Courtney. Meet me at Mt. Pyre immediately." _

"Data saved.."

Her Pokenav Plus began beeping once Maxie hung up and Wes stared with mixed confusion and frustration.    
  
What was  _ 'it'?  _

"We are to meet Maxie now, Tabitha.." Courtney ignored how Tabitha was cowering away from his Pokemon, and walked past him to remove the Meteorite from the machine they were using it in. 

Wes was wary as he watched her; unsure if she were going to chuck the meteorite, attempt to smash it _ — _

Instead Courtney walks over to him and holds it out. "A gift.."

Wes hesitantly takes it, barely inspecting the meteorite as Courtney and Tabitha leave; yelling from the admin being heard as grunts start to rush out of the summit with them.

The meteorite seemed interesting enough to keep on hand.  _ Maybe Steven would like to see it too.. _

_ "Wes!"  _

As soon as Wes turns around he's met with Wally colliding into him, causing him to drop the meteorite but with Wally crying and shaking in his arms the fallen meteorite was the least of his worries.

"Y-you did it!" Wally cheers, still shaking and Wes notices he had his respirator suit on.  _ At least it didn't get too unbearable for him here with his suit on.  _ "Thank you for _ —  _ for saving Hoenn!"

"Don't cut yourself short, you helped saved Hoenn too." Wes gently pats Wally on the back, feeling his arms start to loosen as the minutes go by. Wally's tears start to clear up and when he pulls away it looks as if he were smiling under his respirator suit.

As long as Wally didn't have those sad puppy dog eyes then Wes knew he was at least calm now.

"We're both a mess." Wally's chuckle is muffled and he pulls away causing Wes to look down at himself and then glances at Wally. Arceus, he was right though. They were pretty much covered head to toe in ash and soot.

"We can clean up in Lavaridge Town though!" Wally speaks up. "The place is famous for their hot springs and we've earned the right to rest, don't you think?"  
  
_ Can’t disagree with him there. _   


"I second that."

  
  
  
  
  


The trip out of Mt. Chimney Summit is a lot more light hearted than when they were racing against the clock. The meteorite was now resting safely in his bag and no longer in the grasp of Team Magma much to Wes's relief.

Wally on the other hand was oddly silent, contrasting to how he usually talked. 

Just as Wes began to open his mouth to ask what was troubling him, his Galarian Moltres picked him up with her beak and threw him onto her back. Wes was completely dumbfounded by his Pokemon’s sudden behavior, unsure if he should jump off or _ —  _   
  
Moltres let out a small cry, flying towards Lavaridge Town making Wes confused as to  _ why  _ she just left Wally and Entei behind _ —  _

Until he looks back at the sound of paws stomping and sees Wally attempting to climb up on Entei's back. The legendary canine nudged his head on Wally's foot, helping him up and let out a roar before taking off.

Wally's joyful laughter filled his ears and looking down he could see the young trainer hugging Entei's neck with his eyes scrunched up in delight. 

They raced down Mt. Chimney in a playful manner, occasionally flying close to the other duo and doing small twirls in the air above them. Wes began to grin and stroked his Galarian Moltres's back in gratitude for her and Entei cheering up Wally.

"Thank you two.." Wes smiled warmly, getting a delighted chirp from Moltres.

It was nice to know they were looking out for Wally as well.

As Wes reached out to the fading sunset he silently hoped to meet Steven again, wanting to laugh freely with him as he did with Wally now.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Wally adds on a few more years to my life I swear. This was very sweet to write and as always thanks to my lovely requester for giving me this prompt/idea! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
